The Iron Maiden
The Iron Maiden is role-played by Orion's Dagger. She is one of the children of Yriscal Gaudin, cursed into an iron statue of herself at a young age, eternally crying tears of misery. However, while her body remains frozen within their original home, her mind is elsewhere. History The sixth child of Yriscal and his wife, the Iron Maiden was cursed at a young age, when her father went mad and started dabbling in darker dealings and magic. Turned to iron, she sheds tears eternally. However, her mind moved on, fleeing the place. She matured, learning from the things she saw, and learning more about what her father's curse had done to her. Then, one day, she stumbled upon the home of Vlad III, or Vlad the Impaler. There, she learned of torture. At first frightened her to the core, but then something called to her. The iron and metals, the blood and pain, they became who she was, and she slowly grew accustomed to it. It was not wicked to her, nor was it good, it might even have become something she thought necessary in some ways. The Iron Maiden became an embodiment of pain, torture, and execution. She wasn't all that active for a time, it seemed no one really saw her after all, until the invention of the iron maiden. Then, things began to change. Her form shifted, and she grew in strength due to the very fame of the device. She did not relish it, she simply moved about, survey execution after execution. She no longer remembers where her body is, or that she even had a family to begin with. All that matters is the continuation of her necessity. Torture for information. Her figure can be seen hovering around executioners and interrogators, where she will allow the bringing of justices and injustices alike, and where she oversees the evoking of truths or the forcing of lies. She never learned what human means. Appearance She appears as a woman in her 20s, tall, lithe, and imposing. Her skin is smooth iron, and her body appears to have openings where spikes can protrude. Somehow, tears still drip down her face. She wears a grey cowl over her black dress, and spikes and nails are hewn throughout the cloth. She has a translucent appearance, reminding any who see her of her incorporeal nature. However, despite this, she can still touch someone with her iron grip. Personality She is cold, and does not really understand most emotions too well. The years of practice and observation have hardened her heart as iron as her body, and while she may gain some form of entertainment from her work, its not too relevant for her to think about. The only thing she really understands is how to deal with someone's pain, fear, and hope. Abilities Torture Device Manipulation - She can conjur and control devices used for torture, and is an expert in the field. Execution Device Manipulation '''- Similar to torture devices, she can create spiritual copies of execution devices, and knows exactly how to use them. '''Incorporeality - Is untouchable by normal means. Metal Control - As a quasi-elemental, she can control metal. The Room of Questioning Relationships 'Yriscal Gaudin '- She no longer remembers her father. 'Alucard '- She cares little for the Vlad III of another dimension. She tried hovering about him once, but found the experience far less entertaining than the Vlad III of this world. 'Dante '- She hovers around him on occasion, praising his techniques when he uses them. Category:Females Category:Neutral Category:Orion's Dagger Category:Adults Category:Elemental Category:Gaudin Family Category:Siblings